


Expectations

by InkyHorror



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: GN!MC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHorror/pseuds/InkyHorror
Summary: Short conversation exploring the relationship between MC, Satan, and Lilith.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> The name I use for the reader is Ainsell, meaning "ones own self." It is supposed to be a stand in name for the reder, akin to MC or Y/N, not the name of an OC.

"Ainsell?" The familiar voice only inches from your ear makes your heart leap into your throat. You spin around to find yourself face to face with the Avatar of Wrath himself. His close proximity startles you and you take an instinctive step back.

"Satan! Shit dude, don't sneak up on me like that!" You clutch your chest dramatically, attempting to downplay your surprise through theatrics. Not that your act is fooling anyone. You are fairly certain that Satan can hear your heart beating a mile a minute from how close he is standing. Though, if he can hear your heart race he shows no sign of it. Satan mearley tilts his head quizically, the usual stern expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" A valid question. What are you doing here? You look away, staring down at the smooth stone steps that lead up to the tomb. Lilith’s tomb.

"I... Um... I'm not sure" You look over your shoulder at the stone coffin, an empty monument dedicated to your distant ancester. "I guess... I just wanted to see it. I know she’s not in there, she was probably buried somewhere in the human world with her husband, but still... I wanted to see what kind of place you had made for her down here." You turn and approach the tomb slowly, your each step echoing in the cavernous space. Unbearably loud in the absolute silence. You ghost your fingers along the surface of the coffin lid. It feels almost wrong to do so. Like the desecration of something sacred. You do not know her, so what gives you the right to even be here.

"Why?" Satan voices the question you have been asking yourself for months, ever since you first discovered your ancestry and felt the compulsion to visit the underground tomb. You shrug, unsure how to articulate your response.

"Shes my ancester. Someone you all loved. Everyone keeps telling me that I remind them of her but... I don't even know anything about her. It's like you all want me to be her, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I even want to." This is something that has been eating away at you for a long time, making you doubt your place in the House of Lamentation. Your place in their family. “I guess I thought that being here, seeing this place, it might help me understand everything a little better.”

Satan does not respond. As the seconds tick away in agonizing silence you start to regret your confession. You and Satan had only recently started getting close to one another. Of the demon siblings he is the hardest for you to read, always keeping his true feelings hidden behind a mask of poise and aristocracy. Recently he had started letting down his guard, letting you see more of who he truly is. But now, you fear that revealing too much too soon might stunt any progress you two have made. 

The echo of Satans footsteps approaching makes your blood run cold. You are nervous, uncertain and afraid of how he will react. You are sure he will not hurt you, but the avatar of wrath has a short temper and a sharp tongue and in your current state of mind you are not sure you can survive his harsh words. To your surprise he places an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close to his side. You glance at Satan as he stares at the coffin with an intense look in his eyes. After a few moments he finally speaks.

"I never knew Lillith, not really. Not like the others did. I started growing in Lucifer’s heart while he was still in the Celestial Relm. That is all I really have of her, second hand memories colored by someone elses perception. I loved Lillith, but only because Lucifer loved her. You are different." He squeezes you tighter to him but does not look at you. "I love you simply because of who you are and nothing else. You are not Lillith. You will never be her. I would never want you to be her. And frankly, I think the others feel the same way." Satan reaches over and brushes a tear from your cheek. You had not even realized you had started crying.

“I know this is a lot to deal with, believe me it was quite a shock for us as well. If you ever need to talk to someone about it I will always be there for you.” He tilts your head up to look at him and he smiles. It is the most genuine smile that you have ever seen him give. Fresh tears well up in your eyes and you rush forward to embrace him. Satan is caught completely off guard. He quickly recovers and wraps his arms around you tightly, allowing you to bury your face in his shoulder to hide your tears.

"Thank you." You mumble into the fabric of his sweater. 

"Of course."


End file.
